<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【pwp】Black Poppy 双姝 by OrderFromMarket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887480">【pwp】Black Poppy 双姝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderFromMarket/pseuds/OrderFromMarket'>OrderFromMarket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrderFromMarket/pseuds/OrderFromMarket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>慎入<br/>盾x熊，蛇x冬</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【pwp】Black Poppy 双姝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writer：沈倦<br/>来自菜市场</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>史蒂夫从迷茫的混沌中醒来，连续八十四个小时的追踪即使对于超级战士而言也是极度过分地透支了精力。这一次他独自出发，从博尔扎诺到贝尔格莱德，在欧洲大陆上的长距离行动惹来暗处侧目，但眼下他无暇顾及。<br/>
昼夜已经失去了意义，白天喧嚣的人群让他处在漏过细小线索的焦虑中，宁静的黑夜汇集在脑海中的脚步声纷乱繁杂告知他巴基正越行越远，逼得他无法安眠。<br/>
史蒂夫逐渐不愿闭上双眼，每当意识沉入黑暗，他也仿佛再次坠入冰海。<br/>
很冷。<br/>
太冷了。<br/>
冰棱挂在眼角眉梢，心爱之人沉睡的面孔前那道椭圆玻璃看上去不可思议的坚不可摧，时光的洪流挡住史蒂夫的怒火，坚冰矗立，不为所动。<br/>
身下的床很软，不是史蒂夫自己会选择的舒适。实际上他甚至不记得自己是如何来到这个房间的。<br/>
感应到他的醒转，偌大房间的另一侧明亮起来，一整幅玻璃墙面让不甚清醒的史蒂夫警觉。他缓步走近，惺忪的双眼适应了刺眼的光线后，被入眼的景象惊得双目圆睁。</p><p>泛着冷光的粗大锁链从天花板上垂下，尽头处链接着暗红色的绳索。首先是反扭的双手，在两手腕部因缠绕的红绳紧紧贴合在一起的衬托下，伸展的十指如被捕入蛛网的蝶翅。背部，即使覆盖着黑色的制服，也能看见下方隆起的肩胛肌肉，充满力量的美感，而现在这份美被龟甲般的绳索笼罩切割，像是让人能一手拎起，吞下。紧扣的面罩平日是遮掩身份散播恐惧的利器，现在只能将主人的哀嚎掩盖得暧昧不清。而牢牢固定在双膝的分腿器彻底让危险的杀手变得脆弱无害。<br/>
史蒂夫还记得修长笔直的这双腿的杀伤力，横扫的力度仿佛铁鞭击打。但他也没有忘记，如果从后方牢牢地困住它，这美丽造物的无望挣扎只能给施暴者提供征服的愉悦。<br/>
Winter Soldier.冬日战士。<br/>
他在心里想，九头蛇冷血的杀人机器，同时也是，他的青梅竹马，他的过往，他自十五岁时承装在心里的秘密，他的Bucky.<br/>
而后，史蒂夫惊讶地发现，冬兵的两腿之间似乎有什么东西拥壅着，他走上前去，发现那赤裸的下身，艷红的臀缝处含着狰狞的巨物，那巨物通体漆黑，露出来的表面遍布着触目惊心的凸起，震动的频率忽快忽慢带来身体的巨颤，冷白的皮肤被刺激得蒙上情欲的粉红，穴口被顶撞得一片水淋淋的驳红迹子，机械地抽插中不时带出来一点淤红的肠肉，不难想象埋在体内的部分是怎样一番光景。巨物的另一端，还连接着一个人，蜜色的肌肤湿淋像刚从水里捞上来，与冬兵背对着，通体赤裸地被粗粝的绳索捆绑，随着腿间巨物的翕动哀哀哭喘。或许是太过相似的身形，一个念头在脑海里犹如芒刺，史蒂夫努力走上前去要看清他的面容，结果还是把他愣生生地钉在原地———另一个Bucky。少却了记忆里那副青涩的面庞，却又不像冬日战士那样冷冰不近人情，腰腹和臀部生出更多柔软的脂肉，脸庞晕着薄红，潮湿的眼纹因痛苦和欢愉的没顶淌下泪来，似熟透的禁果，渴求欲望的采撷。<br/>
他头脑发昏，“别怕，Bucky，我救你们下来！”队长满面通红地去找束缚的来源，全然不顾裤裆里的东西硬得发痛。<br/>
“Cap,什么时候了还在想着救人，怎么不管管你裤裆里抬头的小兄弟？”<br/>
“谁？”史蒂夫满脸怒气地寻找着声音的来源。<br/>
“别怕，sweet，是我。”那声音的来源自漆黑的血雾深处踱步而来，声音带着邪气，“另一个你，史蒂夫，你可以叫我Rogers.”<br/>
史蒂夫不可思议地睁圆了双眼，清澈的蓝瞳中倒映着眼前赤黑的浑浊，以及污浊里的，另一个史蒂夫------<br/>
暗金色的头发，苍白得毫无血色的脸庞，穿着九头蛇的战斗制服，胸口章鱼的纹样盘踞，他们太过相似，只有眼瞳是冷红，像冰洋里灼烧的火焰，刺透着锐利，暴虐，喜怒无常。史蒂夫仿佛在照一面猩红色的镜子，镜面破碎后的狼藉蛛网裂痕里，罗杰斯走出来，像浓黑的沼泽侵袭他的原生世界。</p><p>耳边传来闷顿的响声，锁链在一阵刺耳的尖鸣中被下落到地面，即使有着铁链的禁锢，冬兵依然四肢着地地爬行到罗杰斯的脚边，忠诚地亲吻着那包裹着漆黑皮革的足尖。罗杰斯微笑着，唇角充斥着满足与施虐欲，挑了一支皮鞭用鞭梢处的皮革轻拍他栗色的软发，Good bitch，好狗狗。而双头龙另一端被连接着的巴基似乎没有那么好受，强行被肠肉间的牵连带着移动，他此刻整个背部袒在冬兵身上动弹不得，饱满的臀肉更是紧紧相贴在一起，原本当做二人之间天平的双头龙因为这样的姿势更深地埋入体内不留一丝空隙，冷硬的巨物大力征伐着软红的穴肉，好像是受难的耶稣，被一根捅得他几乎肠穿肚烂的玩意钉在欢愉与灾苦的审判十字架上沉沦，不知何时能聆听神谕，蒙受恩赐。</p><p>接着，随着罗杰斯的一个响指，环绕在二人身周的搭扣与锁链应声而落，二人肌肤上绑缚的红痕还未褪色，便是一阵雨点般的鞭打落满胸腹。冬兵被植入了命令一样乖顺，迎着暴风骤雨般的凌虐一步步手脚并用地爬向主人，任由主人为自己除去面罩，乖巧地埋在主人的下体吮含主人的鸡巴。乖狗狗。罗杰斯低低地喘息着，似是早已习惯也很享受这一桩口活。</p><p>而巴基却还在主人的皮鞭下挣扎求生，破碎的翡翠色眼睛一片情潮的迷雾，口涎淌出来，胸前软嘟嘟的微乳被抽得肿胀发红，奶尖可怜兮兮地挺立着，像花苞里含不紧的流出血的蕊。罗杰斯皱着眉，似是很看不惯他的奴隶这幅软弱的样子，又赏赐给他冷硬的鞭梢，流苏的皮质鞭尖抽打在他奶上和臀上的交合处，如愿以偿地听到了小动物一样的悲鸣。</p><p>“够了，放开他们。”史蒂夫攥紧了拳头，额角处不断落下汗来，他感觉到渴，咽喉深处的干涸，他一生似乎都没有这样渴过。<br/>
“放过他们?”罗杰斯唇角勾起一个戏谑的笑，随手把钉在双头龙上的巴基扯过来，臀肉啵的一声脱离硕大狰狞的冠头，黏连着那些依依不舍紧紧咬死的软肉暴露在冷气里瑟缩着。而后整个人被扔到史蒂夫脚下。史蒂夫连忙把巴基扶起来，他柔软的蜜棕色发丝汗湿了，微卷着粘连着鬓角，祖母绿的眼瞳里含着一汪春水，多情地看着史蒂夫，带着血丝的穴口合不拢，大张门户地露出鲜红的媚肉，稍微一动便喷出一大股水来，整个人像一只甜心小熊软糖一样可口，想让人将他吞噬。<br/>
而后，他状似不解地回过头望了望他的主人，得到肯定的答案后决定全身心侍奉这位新主人，湿漉漉的软唇就去嘬史蒂夫坚毅的薄唇，一个来不及反应的踉跄，史蒂夫被扑倒在地上，接着下身一热，裤子被他的小熊剥开，滚烫柔软的穴口就湿黏地往他完全勃起的性器上坐。他反应过来的时候已经被他的甜心小熊得逞，他不知道冬兵和这个巴基到底经历了什么，或许是洗脑一样的精神控制，可是接着，下体酥麻的吮吸就让他的大脑一片空白。<br/>
他的小熊卖力极了，用力挺动着蜜色的腰杆，勾引似得在他下身撞出一阵阵臀波，用湿红软烂的小穴大开大合地操弄着他的几把，像是一个捕猎快感的进攻者，穴里化得和果冻一样，谄媚地绞缠他的性器。被津液粉饰得亮晶晶的唇也像一枚布丁一样去笨笨地索吻，舔他俊美的脸颊，像是在表达喜爱。当小穴第三次在这场畸形的强奸中像女人一样潮吹喷出大股透明水液并在高潮中绞紧去用高温与软绵榨他的精时，史蒂夫仿佛脑子里的弦猛地挣断，再也人说不住地反身压下他的sugar bear反客为主去做一个开拓蜜源的捕猎者。</p><p>看到这生动的结局，罗杰斯忍不住讥讽地勾起唇角。下身紧压着的冰山美人却微微挣动，似是不满意他从情欲中脱神去注意其他的事情。<br/>
“Little bitch.”他暗骂了一声，会吃醋的冬兵仿佛比平常那个只知道执行命令的神铸机械更加讨人喜爱，罗杰斯的眼眸黯淡了几分，如将熄未熄的荒原野火。随后他像一条蛇一样咝咝吐着鲜红的信子，去给予这不听话的士兵以沉重的挞罚。征服欲与快感丛生着堆叠在下腹，如一团急需泄欲的暗火，只能发泄予这凶猛的情潮，怀里的winter。Winter那永远高高在上，挺拔的身姿，紧抿的唇角，生人勿近的气度，如今都在他脚底被碾碎，在他胯下缴械投降，只能发出支离破碎的呻吟。<br/>
只有他才知道这婊子会怎么发骚，怎么求饶，怎么在他身下喘息。他想，winter是他一个人的婊子。当然，可以和另一个自己共享。<br/>
Winter的身体里挤出大量的水儿来，好像是坚冰被他胯下的器物捂化，从冷白色雪被似的肌理里细密地渗出来，从殷红的唇角淌下来，从胯下紧贴的淫臀里源源不断地流出来。汗水，涎水，淫水。。。细密交织着，在他臀下汇成一道小溪，甜蜜欢乐地流淌开来，打湿了罗杰斯胯下的毛发。<br/>
罗杰斯愉快地缴械，烫而稠的精射进他身体里，找不到着床之地，可是，能把他的躯体，捂得更暖一些也好。他不必关心白昼黑夜的颠倒，不必再留意那些厮杀与枪炮，他应是他心上的玫瑰，从西伯利亚的雪原，移植到古怪荒诞的隐藏着熔岩与爱意的勃发的巨大火山。太冷或太烫，会让他死掉，所以，只温暖一点也好。</p><p>罗杰斯回头去看史蒂夫，他已然被情欲绑缚得双眼泛红，压着怀里的蜜糖小熊大力肏干，整个健壮精悍的身躯都将巴基紧紧地包裹起来，只在腿弯处瞄到一点淡粉色蜷起来的足尖。穴口处捣干得不断冒出细白泡沫，是那些射进去还未来得及流干的精水。<br/>
他向上略抬了抬腰，他的小熊便如魅魔淫娃一样缠上来，搂住他的脖子挺送自己的小穴。可以看见巴基的周身粉红，激荡着情潮。身上密密麻麻堆叠的鞭痕鼓起来像某种有关色欲的图腾。他牵着他向下一个高潮走去，迭然地，一次又一次，用爱和温软的肠肉榨取着神祗的怜惜。<br/>
罗杰斯辛苦调教的小熊，已然完全迷恋上他的镜像，恨不得奉献出一切去讨好，把身体都融化做催情的蜜糖。</p><p>罗杰斯的心里嫉妒着史蒂夫，他费尽心机强行霸占着的一切，只消看他一眼，便会神魂颠倒地随他向暖而光亮的地方走去了。最后只有他一个人，只有他一个人，在漆黑的冰冷的充斥爪牙的无尽炼狱中泅渡徘徊。<br/>
他只是想想便嫉妒得眼圈发红。<br/>
幸好，他饲养出来的Bucky将他痴迷住，暂时忘记了要来抢夺他的东西。<br/>
这样，也好……<br/>
我们一起坠下去，一起沉沦……<br/>
在这开满绝黑罂粟花的，无间地狱，情欲是铺天盖地的网，是爱腹心处阴谋背后的跗骨刑枷。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>